


Toy Soldiers

by alpacajoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Singer AU, theres some slight klance in here be warned, this is my late ass shance secret santa gift, yandere!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacajoon/pseuds/alpacajoon
Summary: Lance gets more than he bargained for when he takes Shiro up on a deal that's too good to be true!





	

**Author's Note:**

> my gift for outidiot-innerfabulous on tumblr!! they asked for a yandere!Shiro fic and instead got this...hot mess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy !! 
> 
> also please note that bold + italicized text are supposed to be like, news article titles lol
> 
> edit: this would've worked way better as a chapter fic but w/e i wrote this in like 5 days take it as u will i guess

**_ZARKON RECORDS SAVED? UPCOMING ARTIST SEEMS PROMISING FOR THE COMPANY_**

Shiro never really cared for this cafe. The coffee was bland, the decor was pretty tacky, and the food was just plain gross. It was no Starbucks, that’s for sure. And yet, Shiro sat at the same table near the back almost everyday. The only things that brought him back to this sad excuse of a coffee shop were the live performances. Specifically Lance McClain’s live performances. It’s not like he did anything outstanding compared to the rest of the artists. It was mostly just covers of songs that were already popular, and today’s song was a Michael Buble one. But there was just something about Lance that really caught Shiro’s attention. Maybe it was the way he nervously bit his lip whenever there was a larger crowd than usual. Maybe it was because his coffee was more of a substitute to his creamer. Or maybe it was how he blushed and stuttered at every genuine compliment he received.

Either way, Shiro was completely enamored with him. He saw potential in Lance, and wanted to show it to the rest of the world. He was tired of sitting and watching this talent go unnoticed, so today would be the day he changed their lives. Shiro waited for Lance to finish his performance and cleared the stage for the next person before he got up to greet him.

“Lance McClain?” Shiro called out to the passing figure. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man, looking him up and down.

“Who’s asking?” Lance questioned. Shiro smiled charismatically and stuck his hand out.

“Takashi Shirogane of Zarkon Records.” He introduced himself. His smile grew as Lance’s expression brightened in excitement and disbelief.

“Wait, like, _the_ Takashi Shirogane? You’re the reason so many of my favorite underground artists became who they are today! Heh, w-what are you doing here? I mean, it’s cool that you’re here, I’m not trying to kick you out of anything! Like I even could, you’re fucking ripped-” Lance was starting to get nervous. Cute.

“I’m scouting for some fresh talent. I’ve been watching you for a while now, Lance, and I really think you can become something greater.” Shiro placed his hand on the younger male’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “So what do you say? Are you willing to let me help you?”

Lance stared at Shiro, a bit dumbfounded, before he nodded eagerly and grinned. “Heh yeah, of course! This is like, a dream come true!”

“Perfect. But this isn’t going to happen over night. You’re gonna need to start somewhere.” He pulled a small card from his coat pocket and handed it to Lance. “Swing by this address tomorrow and tell them you’re with me. I’ve got something planned. I look forward to working with you, Lance.”

“Please, the pleasure’s all mine.” Lance gripped the business card like it was a golden ticket to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. To him, this was a ticket. He never really thought about going into the music industry, it seemed to impossible for someone like him. But he must’ve had some stroke of luck because he just got a job offer after a shitty performance, and that was a good enough reason to celebrate.

When Lance looked up to invite Shiro out for a drink, though, he was already gone. He looked around the cafe to see if he could find the other male, but quickly gave up and shrugged his shoulders. Lance stuffed the card into his pocket and gathered his belongings, then headed out the door. He had a big day ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

  ** _DON’T CALL IT A COMEBACK: INDIE ROCK SINGER KEITH KOGANE TO COLLABORATE WITH RISING IDOL_ **

 Lance stared in awe at all the platinum and gold records hanging on the walls of the office he was currently sat in, waiting patiently to speak with Shiro. The room was a fairly decent size, nothing too fancy, but all the furniture and knick knacks that littered his desk were probably worth more than Lance’s life, he was sure of it.

Lance nearly dropped a glass figurine he was playing with when Shiro finally walked into his office. He quickly set the object down on the desk and sat up straight to look more presentable. Shiro simply chuckled and shook his head as he took his seat on the opposite side of the desk.

“At ease, soldier, there’s no reason to look so stiff.” He reassured Lance with a comforting smile and sat back in his chair.

“Ah, sorry, it’s not everyday I get to be in the same room with someone I really look up to, Mr. Shirogane, heh…” Lance chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the other man.

“Please, call me Shiro. And you shouldn’t feel intimidated, Lance. We’re working together, now. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. Before we do anything, you’re going to have to sign with the company. That much should be obvious.”

“Awesome, where do I sign?” Lance asked eagerly. He scooted closer to the edge of the chair and peered over the desk as if he were searching for something. Shiro just laughed softly and waved him off.

“We’ll get to that. But first, let’s talk business. I’ve got about a little over two months to present new music to _my_ boss.”

“Geez, you really think I’ll be able to record something that’s actually good in that amount of time?”

“In all honesty? No.”

“Well alright then.”

“But I have an idea. One that’ll make a name for you _and_ create a hit song.” Shiro said with confidence.

“Really? What is it?” Lance raised a brow and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

“I’m glad you asked.” Shiro grinned and leaned forward, then pressed a small button on his intercom. “You can bring him in now, Pidge.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door swung open and a very scrubby looking Keith Kogane sauntered into the room. The other person, who Lance assumed to be Pidge, seemed very irritated as they closed the door behind him.

The longer he stared at Keith, the less insecure he felt about arriving here in a hoodie, ripped jeans, and some old sneakers. As soon as their eyes met, Keith impatiently growled and turned his attention to Shiro.

“You told me I would be working with someone who’s good. I was under the impression that you were talking about someone who’s already, y’know, famous? I don’t even know who this guy is!” Keith complained to Shiro.

“Uh, the name’s Lance.”

There was a small awkward silence before Keith crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the two men.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna work with him.”

“Hey, I’m not too excited about this either buddy! Your pretentious emo crap sucks ass. There’s a reason why no one’s heard from you for over a year.” Lance snapped.

“My music is _not_ emo. And I’ve just had a fallout, okay? Lots of artists go through it!”

“So you admit that your songs are pretentious? Wow, you have no shame.”

“It’s not pretentious either!”

“Guys!” Shiro rested his elbows on the desk and rubbed his temples. “Could you at least save the fighting for when we get to work?”

“Do you really think I’d work with someone like him?! He’s irritating.” Keith glared at Lance, who stuck his tongue out in response.

“I know this seems kind of out of the blue-”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“But hear me out. Lance has what it takes to really become someone great. And like you said, you had a fallout. If you make a song with someone like Lance, it'll make you relevant again, and Lance will start to gain popularity.”

Keith and Lance stared at each other for a long moment. They both really didn’t want anything to do with each other, but Shiro was right. This is something they needed, so reluctantly, they agreed.

After a few arrangements, it was decided that the two boys had to write a song together within two months. At first Lance was a little put off by the short amount of time they were given. He’d never written songs, or at least nothing serious. But Keith and Shiro knew what they were doing, so he chose not to complain about it. He trusted one of them enough to know that they’d be successful, and everything would turn out just fine.

 

* * *

 

 They were just two weeks into this whole collaboration shibang and absolutely nothing was fine. Keith was the worst person to work with, Shiro wasn’t helping in any way possible, and Lance had no fucking clue as to what he was doing. And Pidge had to sit and endure all of it. If they had to sit through Keith and Lance’s bickering one more time, they’d quite literally explode.

The two men were in the soundbooth, singing specific songs to find their ranges and see if they work together. Except Lance would comment something along the lines of Keith being off key every two minutes, so they’d go right back to bickering again instead of working.

“Y’know what? We’ve had a long day, let’s just take a break for now.” Shiro finally announced. He sat back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. “Could you get us some coffee please, Pidge? And make sure to bring a lot of creamer, Lance really likes it.”

Pidge nodded silently and quickly got up from their seat to head to the break room. They were more than happy to leave before Lance and Keith could exit the soundbooth. When the two did leave the small room, they were, unsurprisingly, arguing.

“I can’t believe you would even say something like that about Rihanna. I mean, what did she ever do to you, huh Keith?”

“Oh my god, all I said was that I didn’t care for her music, why are you so personally offended by that?”

“Because Rihanna saved my life!”

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this.”

“Are you two done?” Shiro cut in, staring at the two males with a very unamused expression. They both avoided eye contact. “Good. You two did well today, especially you Lance. You’re making great improvements. But Keith, I really expected more from you.”

Lance snickered and stuck his tongue out at Keith. “Haha, you suck~” He teased as he poked Keith’s chest.

“I do _not_ suck.” He snarled and tightly gripped Lance’s wrist, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Aww, is that jealousy I sense?” He mocked with a shit eating grin.

“Why the hell would I be jealous of a nobody like you?”

“Hey, no one likes a bad sport, Keith.” Shiro interjected. Just as Keith was about to defend himself, Pidge returned to the room with four cups of coffee in their arms. After setting them down, then handed one to Shiro, then to Keith and Lance.

“Here ya go, one coffee full of creamer, and one full of nothing,” They said as the two took their respective drinks.

“Pidge you sweetheart, how’d you know I take my creamer with coffee?” Lance grinned into the cup as he took a sip and sighed in content.

“I didn’t,” Pidge answered and shrugged. “Shiro told me.”

“Oh.” That caught Lance off guard. “Well, thank you for noticing, Shiro.” He smiled sheepishly and took another drink of his coffee, then looked over at Keith. Keith soon noticed him staring and growled in annoyance.

“What?” He questioned, finally acknowledging Lance’s behavior.

“You like your coffee black?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“...Lemme have some.”

“No way, you have your own!”

“C’mon, please? I’ll let you try some of mine!” Lance negotiated.

“I don’t want any of your diabetes in a cup.”

“Quit exaggerating, just let me have a sip!”

“If I let you have some of my drink will you shut up?”

“Yes.”

Keith sighed heavily and shoved his cup into Lance’s hand, then snatched the other cup away from him. They both hesitated a moment before quickly downing some of the cup’s contents. The two instantly and visibly grimaced and gave each other back their coffees.

“Ah god, that tasted like disappointment and edginess,” Lance muttered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He gulped down some of his own coffee in hopes of getting rid of the bitter taste that was left behind from Keith’s drink. Keith rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet ‘shut up’. “I heard that.”

“Good.” And it was back to bickering. Pidge watched as the two argued for the umpteenth time and turned towards Shiro.

“Something needs to be done about those two. They could work so well together if they just tried, ugh. They just...they just need a push in the right direction.” Pidge noted. Shiro paused and stared off into the distance as an idea started to form, then looked down at his assistant.

“Pidge, have I ever told you that you’re a genius?”

“I could stand to hear it a few more times,” They replied and smiled smugly.

 

* * *

 

“You wanted to see me?”

Shiro looked up from his work and smiled at Keith. He set his papers aside and gestured for Keith to sit down. “Yeah um, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s about Lance.”

“Are you gonna drop him and this whole collaboration crap? Because I really don’t think it’ll work-”

“Make it work.” Shiro interrupted. His expression was hard to read, but it was intimidating nonetheless. Keith eyed him carefully and scoffed when he realized Shiro wasn’t kidding.

“Wait, are you serious?! _I’m_ not the problem here! Lance keeps starting shit for no reason!”

“Lance is just opening up to you, Keith. You have to meet him halfway. You have to remember that Lance is a small town kinda guy, he’s probably just nervous being around someone like you. And for you to blatantly mistreat him like that really reflects on your character.” Shiro shook his head in disappointment and folded his arms across his chest.

“He insulted me first!” Keith countered. He couldn’t believe someone he’s worked with for so long was against him.

“And he was right to do so. You acted like you were better than him the second you met him. Could you at least try to get along with him? Find something you can bond over?” Shiro suggested.

Keith was silent for a moment. On one hand, Shiro was right. He was acting like a bit of an asshole, but so was Lance. Whatever. So long as it meant him being the bigger person, then maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. “...Fine.”

“Good. Now go make up.”

Once he was dismissed, Keith made his way back to the recording room to find Lance. Lance was in the middle of teaching Pidge how to play a hand game when he finally arrived.

“So it goes: Lemonade, crunchy ice, say it once, say it twice-”

“Lance.”

He looked up when his name was called and turned to face Keith, who beckoned him over to where he was standing. “I’ll be right back,” Lance said quietly to Pidge before he got up to meet Keith. “What’s up?”

Keith focused on everything around him except the man in front of him as he carefully chose his next few words. “Uh, do...Do you wanna get lunch with me tomorrow?” He asked quickly and awkwardly.

“Are you trying to prank me right now? Did Shiro set you up to this? Am I being punked?” Lance searched Keith for any hidden cameras only to be pushed back by him.

“I’m not trying to prank you Lance! I just want to take you out to lunch! Is that really too much to ask for?”

“Mmm, I dunno, it seems kinda sketchy coming from you…” He speculated.

“I’ll pay.”

“Yeah sure okay, sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

* * *

 

  ** _FORBIDDEN ROMANCE: IS KEITH KOGANE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS CO-STAR?_**

 Shiro was up to his shoulders in boring paperwork when his office door flung open. Normally, he would’ve been upset by such an intrusion, but the intruder was Lance McClain, and it was hard staying mad at someone like him.

“Hey Shiro,” Lance greeted as he walked further into the office. He pushed some of the papers aside and hopped into his desk. “What’s up?”

“I’m doing work. Y’know, the thing you’re supposed to be doing too?” Shiro smiled at Lance’s laugh and subconsciously scooted closer to him.

“I was working! I just decided to take an early break. Actually…” Lance reached for Shiro’s wrist and turned it slightly to check his watch. “Keith is supposed to treat me to lunch soon.”

“Oh really?” His smile faded.

“I know right? I didn't really buy it at first but then he offered to pay and I was sold.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s finally coming around.” Shiro stood up and forced a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to talk to Pidge about something,” He tried to quickly shoo the other man away from him.

“Hey are you okay?” Lance got to his feet as well and pressed the back of his hand to Shiro’s forehead. “You’re not like, over working and stressing yourself out, are you?”

Shiro paused and stared at him for a moment, then reached up and grabbed his hand. “Thank you for your concern, Lance, but I’m fine.” He reassured him and gently squeezed his hand. Shiro wanted nothing more than to kiss his way up Lance’s arm to his neck and lips. He was _so close_ too, but he knew his boundaries. Just as Lance opened his mouth to speak, Keith peeked into the room and interrupted him.

“Lance, if you’re not out here in five minutes, I’m taking you to Burger King.” He threatened as he headed for the exit. Lance sighed audibly and turned his attention back to Shiro.

“Guess that’s my cue. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself?” He asked and gingerly cupped Shiro’s cheek with his free hand. The older male smiled and nodded. “Good. I’ll see you later then!” Lance called as he caught up with Keith.

Shiro exhaled softly and placed his hand over Lance’s lingering warmth. He was going to make that man his one of these days, he’s planned to ever since he laid his eyes on him. He just hoped nothing would get in their way. Naturally, things got in their way. A few weeks after one lunch date and Lance and Keith were no longer fighting. If they did, it was completely harmless and playful. They were finally getting along and doing their work. Shiro hated it. They never showed any public displays of affection, thank god, but he was smart enough to know that there was more than just a friendship between the two.

So, after work, he decided to follow them. They didn’t do anything particularly special. But it’s not like they could, what with Keith being a somewhat famous singer and all. That must’ve been hard on Lance. If they went anywhere remotely crowded their day would be interrupted by fans who recognized Keith. Lance didn’t deserve to go through that, to be ignored like that. They eventually decided to cut their date short and go back to Keith’s place for the rest of the evening.

Shiro parked his car on the opposite side of the road and watched the house for _hours_. It wasn’t until about half past midnight when he got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He rang the doorbell once, then twice, then about three more times until the door finally opened.

“God, what the hell do you want?!” Keith hollered, then blushed in embarrassment when he realized who was at the door. “Oh, Shiro! I thought you were someone else, heh. What’re you doing here so late?”

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro ignored Keith entirely and looked past him, hoping to find the man in question.

“He’s taking a nap right now,” He answered hesitantly. Keith watched Shiro closely and tried to block his view to the best of his abilities. “How- How did you know he was here?” The older man glared down at Keith and straightened his shoulders.

“You two aren’t even trying to keep this a secret, are you?” Shiro challenged.

“Uh last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with me dating someone I’m working with. You’re just overreacting. And being a total creep.” Keith spat.

“You don’t have time for dating. Our deadline is just around the corner, get your head out of the gutter, Keith.”

“I don’t know why you decided to talk to me about this when it’s nearly one in the fucking morning, but whatever. We’re working on something, alright? It’s almost finished so hold your horses.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. “Is that all? Because I have some stuff to get back to.”

Shiro took a moment to collect himself and not let Keith’s attitude get to him. He flashed him a fake smile and visibly stiffened. “I want to hear a complete demo of whatever it is you’re working on first thing tomorrow, no exceptions.”

“What?! We still have like two whole verses left, how the hell are we supposed to get it done in six hours?!”

“You should’ve thought about that before you decided to uh, _bond_ , so late into the night.”

Keith was fuming. If looks could kill, Shiro would be dead where he stood. He tightened his jaw and huffed stubbornly. “Fine. I was planning on keeping Lance up all night anyway.” Keith quipped, then slammed the door in Shiro’s face before he could say anything.

Shiro had half a mind to break down his door and smack the shit out of Keith for saying something so disrespectful, but he decided against it. He’d already won this battle, he just had to be patient now. Lance was going to be his soon, and that’s all that mattered.

Morning came around, and Shiro wasn’t surprised to see the two men tired and a bit worn out. He felt bad for putting Lance through this, but if he was going to misbehave, he’d have to suffer the consequences. The song they managed to finish wasn’t bad, it was far from it, actually. It was amazing how well they did in such a short amount of time. But it was too...Intimate, for Shiro’s tastes. He didn’t want Lance performing a song like that with Keith. So, he scrapped it.

“Are you two even trying?” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment. “I was expecting something better. Especially from you, Keith. Some of your hits were original songs written by yourself, so what the hell?”

“We were working on this _all night._ ” He said through gritted teeth.

“And this was the best you could do?” Shiro tsked and turned to leave the room. “I want something that’s actually worth my time by the end of the day.” And with that, he left Keith and Lance to their own devices. Pidge flashed them a look of pity before they left the room as well.

Keith slammed his hands down on the piano keys and stood up abruptly, scaring Lance. “Ugh, that’s it! I can’t stand that asshole! He made us work all night, what the hell was he expecting? A Grammy award winning song? In six fucking hours?!” Lance frowned and looked down at the piano. Both of them were exhausted, but there seemed to be more pressure on Keith than Lance. It pained him to see Keith so stressed out and anxious. He stood beside Keith and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, why don’t we take a break, okay? Like you said, we’ve been working all night, I think we deserve some time to ourselves.” Lance suggested. Keith nodded in agreement and sat back down with Lance. They faced away from the piano, sitting in silence for a few moments, before Lance got to his feet again.

“Where’re you going?” Keith tilted his head back to look up at Lance.

“I’m gonna go talk to Shiro about this.” Lance explained and kissed the top of Keith’s head. “I’ll bring you back some coffee!” And with that, he was off to Shiro’s office. When he approached the room, he knocked twice on the already open door and peeked his head inside. “Uh Shiro? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Shiro looked up from his work and smiled instantly when he saw Lance. “Of course! Come on in,” He invited him.

Lance stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He wasn’t exactly sure of what he was going to say to Shiro. The man was less intimidating than when he first met him, but it was still scary to try and negotiate with him. If he was as strict as he was with Keith, someone he’s worked with for a while now, then Lance didn’t know how he would handle it. He still had to try, though. He’s made it this far, there’s no turning back now. After psyching himself up for a few seconds, Lance carefully walked over to his desk and stood before him.

“What did you want to talk about, Lance?” Shiro asked when Lance didn’t say anything.

“Oh! Uh, right.” He cleared his throat and sat in one of the cushioned chairs. “I wanted to ask what all of that was about? Like, I get that the deadline is coming up soon, but Keith and I are doing are best. It’s kind of hard when one of us isn’t, y’know, a song writer. I mean, I’ve written songs, but like, not actual songs, does that make sense? They were more like lullabies or show tunes-”

He was getting nervous again.

“I want you to end your relationship with Keith.” Shiro blurted out. Lance stared at him and chuckled in disbelief.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re putting your relationship above your work and it’s affecting your ability to come up with a decent song.” He reasoned.

“My relationship with Keith is none of your business. And if anything, it’s making our job easier!”

“It’s easier because you’re not _focusing_ on it.”

Lance scoffed and shook his head, then stood up. “You know what? Fuck it. I don’t care what the consequences are, I’m not breaking up with him.” Lance turned away from Shiro and made his way to the door. “I’ll see you in a few hour- Gah!” He yelped in surprise when he was grabbed by the wrist and looked back.

“You don’t understand, Lance.” Shiro simply said as he tightened his grip.

“What’re doing? Let go of me!” He tried to pry himself away from the other man, only to be yanked forward and bent over the desk. Shiro twisted his arm behind his back and leaned over him. Lance whimpered and began to hyperventilate beneath him.

“It’s not about your job. It never was.” Shiro slid his free hand down Lance’s body and stopped at his crotch. Lance gasped and bucked away from him. Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head as he struggled to get away from Shiro.

“Please don’t...don’t do this to me,” Lance pleaded helplessly. Shiro ignored him and popped the button on the front of his jeans open.

“Keith doesn’t deserve you. You’re too good for him. Don’t you get it?” He unzipped Lance’s jeans, then proceeded to palm him through his boxers. Lance gasped and wiggled around in discomfort. “He doesn’t know you like I do. I’ve spent countless hours watching over you from afar, admiring you.”

“S-stop,” At this point, tears have already fallen down Lance’s cheeks and onto the desk. He was stuck, frozen in place. He couldn’t believe this was happening to _him_. It just seemed so unfair. Sobs wracked his body as Shiro continued to touch him and kiss him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. This didn’t make any sense. None of this made sense.

“You belong to me, Lance. You always have,” Shiro cooed and lightly nibbled the shell of the younger man’s ear. He grinned when Lance came into his hand with a grunt and finally let go of him.

Lance couldn’t move. He _wouldn’t_. His legs trembled as he stared blankly at the desk and all the contents on it. This was his fault, he decided. No amount of apologizing could ever make up for this. Keith would hate him, and he’d completely understand why. Lance didn’t really register when Shiro helped him clean up. He didn’t react when Shiro fixed his pants, or even when he pulled him into his arms. He just let it happen.

“I can take care of you Lance. Doesn’t that sound nice? Don’t you want me to care for you?” He asked as he nuzzled Lance, pressing light kisses against his neck and jawline.

“Do I really have a choice in this?” Lance questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course you do.” Shiro smiled softly and pulled back to look down at the other male. “But just know that if I can’t have you, no one can.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. He took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. “Can...Can I take the rest of the day off? Y’know, to think about my answer?”

“Sure thing.” Shiro nodded then stepped forward and kissed the top of Lance’s head. “I know you’ll make the right choice.”

Lance faked a smile before he turned and quietly left the room. Shiro sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. He stared at the door for a moment, then shook his head and stood up again.

“He’s not going to make the right choice,” He said to himself. “Not on his own. I guess I have to go help him.” Shiro smiled as he checked his watch. He leaned forward to press a button on his intercom. “Pidge, cancel anything I have planned for the rest of the evening. I’ve got a long night ahead of me.”

 

* * *

 

**_BREAKING NEWS: 20-YEAR-OLD LANCE MCCLAIN HAS GONE MISSING_ **

**Author's Note:**

> :^) 
> 
> if you know the song this was referenced to then props to you my dude
> 
> anyways happy holidays!!


End file.
